This invention relates more specifically to interlocking wall sections that are ideally suited for use in the construction of refrigerated merchandisers having an enclosed compartment for holding products in a relatively cool or cold environment. Many prior art refrigerated enclosures of this type employ modular corner units to attach the various insulated wall pieces in assembly. This type of construction required the use of a relatively large number of parts and the joints created by the modular corners are generally difficult to align and require special insulation and a large number of mechanical fasteners to complete. In addition, this type of construction does not allow for off-line fabrication of the various wall sections as subassemblies.